The present invention relates to power tools, and more particularly to hand-held power tools.
Miter joints are typically employed to connect two work pieces to each other at an angle (e.g., 45 or 90 degrees). Such miter joints are typically created by cutting the edges of the respective work pieces at an angle that is one half of the desired included angle between the work pieces, and then joining the work pieces along their respective beveled edges. Miter saws are typically utilized to perform such miter cuts on work pieces. Miter saws, however, are typically large and bulky tools that remain stationary or at a fixed location on a job site, requiring frequent travel to and from the miter saw by users of the miter throughout the workday.